


Animal

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Songfic, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Harry is a good little pet for Draco — or, at least, he tries to be.





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this forever. I feel like I could write a fic to every Badflower song honestly, but for now please take this. I recommend listening to the song (because I love Badflower and You Will Not Hear The End Of This), so [here's a link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GipmdQMeFQ) if you wanna give it a listen! Also fun fact: I wrote this immediately after taking my Adderall and I feel that has affected the fic greatly thank you.

Having a rare day off from work has its perks. Having a day off when Draco didn't had even more. Harry supposed most people would think it odd how much he enjoyed days like these, when he'd spend the whole day doing whatever Draco commanded of him, trying his best to be good until Draco gets home. He also didn't really care what anyone else thought. All that mattered to him right now is how absolutely  _thrilling_ it felt to wake up from a nap only to find himself still in his cage next to the bed, wearing nothing but his fake ears, tail plug, and a thick leather collar with a ring on the end for Draco to attach his leash. If he was good, Draco might walk him when he got home. If he's  _very_ good, he'll get a treat.

With that in mind, he'd decided to spend as much of the day sleeping as possible. The rules laid out for him were simple: No leaving his cage (not that he could without magic anyway, but a ground rule nonetheless) and no touching himself. He really hated that second rule; what else was he supposed to do with all this free time to think of nothing but what Draco might do to him that night? Sleeping it off was the best option. With their busy schedules, it'd been a while since they'd gotten to have sex, much less do anything like  _this_ , so Harry really wanted to be good for his master. Not that he was allowed to call Draco  _Master_ , no. Draco hated that title. When Harry was allowed to speak, Draco much preferred Harry call him  _Daddy_ , and Harry had no qualms with that.

He was thinking on this when he heard the sound of the key turning in the lock of the door to their flat. He couldn't help but feel excited knowing Draco was finally home. He bounced a bit, making his cage rattle as he (accidentally) rammed up against it. He heard a soft chuckle as Draco entered the room. Draco squatted down in front of the door to Harry's cage.

"Shall I let you out then?" he asked. Harry hadn't been given permission to speak yet, so he simply yipped excitedly and butted up against the cage again. "All right, all right." Draco unlocked the cage door. The moment he pulled it open, Harry rushed out, tackling him and kissing him anywhere he could find skin. Draco laughed and reached up to ruffle Harry's hair. "Seems someone is excited to see me."

Draco's hand clenched in Harry's hair suddenly, causing Harry to whimper as Draco pulled Harry's head up to look into his eyes. "Have you been a good boy today?"

Harry nodded as best he could and pawed at Draco's arm. He'd been good, and now he wanted his reward. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to get it, too.

"Hmmm, I don't know that I believe you," Draco said, smirking. "Maybe I should check after you just to be sure." He pushed Harry to lay across his lap so he could inspect Harry's cage. The motion caused Harry's already quite hard cock to rub against Draco's leg and he whimpered, doing his best not to move. "Well, your cage  _appears_ clean, so I suppose you can't have been too bad today. I didn't give you too many rules to follow though, so it's not like it's hard."

Draco leaned back, moving his legs a bit as he did so. The shift in position caused his leg to rub up against Harry's cock again and this time, Harry couldn't help himself. He rutted against Draco's thigh, chasing whatever friction he could get. Suddenly, he felt a hard smack to his ass, and yelped in surprise. Draco grabbed the leash from on top Harry's cage and quickly fastened it to the ring on Harry's collar. He wound the long cord around his hand until it was just short enough that he could pull Harry into a sitting position with it. He leveled his gaze at Harry, eyes hard. "What did I tell you about getting off without permission?"

Harry knew he wasn't allowed to speak yet, and whimpered in response.

"I give you only two rules today: No leaving your cage and no getting yourself off until I say you can. That's not so hard to follow, I don't know why you're having such trouble all the sudden. And you were doing so well, too. Here I was about to reward you, but I guess I can't do that now, can I?" Harry whimpered and made his best attempt at a truly contrite expression, hoping to win Draco over by being cute. Sadly, he'd never had that good of luck and now was no exception.

"Bad behavior has to be punished," Draco said sternly. He jerked Harry's leash again, pulling Harry back down across his lap. Harry didn't get a warning before the first hard smack landed against his ass; he let out another surprised yelp at the unexpected pain.

"You'd best not move a muscle or I'll only spank you more," Draco warned. Harry wasn't really in the right frame of mind at the moment to decide whether or not that would be such a bad thing, so he tried to keep still and quiet as blow after blow rained down upon him. It felt like pure torture having to endure this with no indication of when, if ever, he'd be allowed to come — or get any friction at all, for that matter. After what seemed like an eternity, Draco finally stopped.  _Surely I've proved I can be good enough to get a reward now_ , Harry thought.

Draco said nothing as he unwound Harry's leash from his hand partway. He pushed Harry from his lap and stood. Harry looked up at him with a confused expression, unsure of what was coming. Draco walked to the bed and sat, then pulled Harry's leash roughly. Harry fell forward onto his hands and knees, and followed as quickly as possible as Draco pulled him closer by his leash. Once Harry was seated between Draco's legs, Draco undid his belt and trousers and pulled out his own hard cock, giving it a few firm strokes. He pulled hard on the leash, jerking Harry up.

"Suck me," Draco said, and Harry knew by his tone that it was a command, not a request. Not that he minded in the slightest, no. If you were to ask Harry what his favorite thing to do in bed was, he'd say it was giving a blowjob, but especially giving  _Draco_ a blowjob. He wasn't sure whether this was meant to be part of his "punishment" or not, but if so, this felt more like its own kind of reward.

Harry licked up from the base of Draco's cock to the tip, before taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it softly. He didn't stay like that long, though. He was too worked up to even attempt to be slow and teasing right now. He quickly began to bob his head, taking in more of Draco's cock each time he went down, sucking hard around it as he did. Harry felt like he could get lost in the lovely moans coming from Draco right now, in the feeling of Draco's fingers tangling into his hair and the way Draco pushed his head down further and pulled it up at his own pace, unsatisfied with the one Harry had set.

Harry hums around Draco's cock, knowing how Draco loves the way the sound vibrates against his skin. He feels Draco's fingers tighten in his hair. Draco pushes Harry's head down and holds it in place as he thrusts into Harry's mouth. Harry sucks hard and lightly grazes his teeth against the Draco's cock. He'd been surprised originally to find out Draco was into that; most of the guys Harry had been with before found it to be either painful or too much, but Draco loved it. Whenever Harry gave Draco a blowjob, he'd do this as Draco got close to coming, figuring it would be best when he was most sensitive (and Harry wasn't at all wrong in this case).

Draco's thrusts soon became erratic, and Harry knew it wasn't long until he'd come. Harry redoubled his efforts, sucking more enthusiastically than before. Draco momentarily let go of Harry's leash, favoring adding another hand to Harry's hair. Draco pushed Harry's head down harder, coming with a sharp, "Fuck, Harry!" Harry swallowed Draco's come as Draco pulsed in his mouth, and he continued sucking more softly as Draco began to come down from his orgasm.

Draco pulled Harry up by his hair and kissed him roughly. "That's a good boy," he praised. "You've been so good for me tonight, baby."

Harry whined, hoping Draco would get the hint. Finally, Harry's luck seemed to turn around.

"You want your reward, pretty baby?" Draco asked. Harry simply whined and nodded in response. "Use your words; tell Daddy what you want."

"Please touch me, Daddy. 'S all I want,  _please_ ," Harry begged.

"Anything you want, baby," Draco said, kissing him again. He waved a hand, summoning a small tube of lube from the nightstand. He poured some on Harry's cock and wrapped his hand around it. He pumped Harry's cock, spreading the lube all over.

Harry turned his face against Draco's neck, moaning. "More Daddy, please!"

Draco speeds up and squeezes Harry's cock as he pumps it. Harry can't help but moan and moan and  _moan_. After having to wait this long, he feels like he might just be in heaven.

"That's it, baby. Keep making those pretty sounds for Daddy. You look so pretty right now, moaning and writhing in my lap like this. Like that, baby boy? I bet you do; you've been waiting for this all day haven't you?" Draco felt Harry starting to thrust up into his touch, and he knew Harry was getting close. "Mmmm, come for me, pretty baby. I know you want to so badly right now. Go ahead, come for Daddy."

Harry curls into Draco more tightly as he comes, crying out, "Yes, Daddy!"

Harry was shaky as he came down from his orgasm. Draco held him close, kissing him lovingly and stroking his hair. "That's a good boy," Draco said as he lavished affection on Harry. "You did so well for me today; how are you feeling, my love?"

Harry snuggles up against Draco's chest. "Incredible, but also  _incredibly tired_."

"I'm glad you're all right, love. I know I went a bit farther than usual tonight, so I just had to make sure." Draco cast a quick cleaning charm over them both. "Come on then, let's get you on to bed."


End file.
